


Трискелион

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек снова подросток и снова девственник, и у Кейт на него имеются некоторые планы - помимо поисков трискелиона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трискелион

Каменная плита со скрежетом встала на место, Кейт замешкалась, выжидая несколько секунд, за которые ее обновленные, обострившиеся чувства должны были подстроиться к кромешной темноте, но тут щелкнул выключатель, и помещение просторного хранилища заполнил холодный свет длинных, узких ламп, прикрепленных на уровне пола под шестью колоннами, поддерживающими тяжелый сводчатый потолок.  
– Так лучше?  
Кейт нахмурилась: вновь эти сомнения, прозвучавшие в его голосе. Но когда она повернулась и посмотрела на шестнадцатилетнего паренька, стоящего рядом, ее взгляд излучал теплоту и спокойствие.  
– Спасибо. В отличие от тебя, красавчик, моим глазам нужен свет, чтобы видеть.  
Ей нравилось, что их давняя игра в недомолвки возобновилась: только теперь та часть правды, что она утаивает от него, несколько иного толка.  
– Я все еще не понимаю, зачем он тебе понадобился. И ты ничего не объясняешь. Утром два придурка в полицейском участке заявили, что у меня отшибло память, к вечеру я выяснил, что был пожар, и вся моя семья погибла, и тут являешься ты и просишь отвести тебя в наше хранилище. И ты выглядишь... Нет, просто по-другому.  
Разумеется, он в курсе, что младше Кейт, но сейчас он имел в виду нечто иное. Сейчас она выглядит так, будто разница в возрасте между ними стремительно увеличилась. Лет на девять. Плюс к тем годам, что уже были. И ее запах, он тоже изменился. К хорошо знакомым ему ноткам примешивались жженая горечь пустыни, такая же, как на его одежде, ярость и несдержанность, выросшие на щедро пролитой крови, а следом за всем этим тянулся плотный шлейф опасности, намекающий на близкое присутствие каких-то больших, неизвестных ему созданий, но с отчетливым мускусным, звериным запашком. Всё вместе – недавние ужасные новости, собственная неопытность, оторванность от близких, изменения в Кейт, которые он не в силах объяснить, – привели его в еще большее замешательство.  
– Сладкий, неужели ты мне не веришь?  
– Верю, но... Отчего я тогда чувствую, что все это неправильно!  
Его глаза вспыхнули синим блеском, и он поспешно отвернулся. Кейт улыбнулась: она и забыла, насколько несдержанной бывает подростковая импульсивность. Но сейчас ей не нужны ни упрямая злость обманутого мальчишки, ни протесты зверя, подсознательно чующего ловушку. Она приблизилась к нему со спины, обвила руками его бока, приподняла свободно болтающуюся майку – все-таки взрослый Дерек был покрупнее Дерека-подростка – и медленно провела пальцами по его животу, от пупка и вниз, по гладкой коже, к ремню, затянутому сильнее, чем обычно. Ей нравилось чувствовать его напряжение. Понравилось, как он вздрогнул и замер в затаенном ожидании, когда ее рука минула металлическую пряжку и сползла еще ниже, уверенно и даже требовательно поглаживая через джинсы. Ее восхитило, как быстро он отреагировал на ее ласку, как вспыхнул от такой ничтожной искры. Она вовсе не стремилась успокоить его, она лишь хотела перенаправить его возбуждение в иное русло, заставить сменить ярость на желание.  
Он не вытерпел и развернулся к ней, ища поцелуя. Такие мягкие губы и ни следа щетины на подбородке и щеках, наверняка он и бриться-то толком начал совсем недавно. Он обнял ее, прижал к себе. В его поцелуях не было нежной, тягучей романтики, а руки шарили не только по ее спине, но и нахально лезли ниже, обхватывая ее зад. Но за всей его жадной настойчивостью она с легкостью угадала смущение – и боязнь быть высмеянным или даже отвергнутым при попытке зайти за недозволенную доселе черту.  
«Бог мой! – мелькнуло в ее мыслях озарение. – Только посмотри на себя. Ты же ведешь себя так, словно между нами ничего еще не было! Я едва не промахнулась с возрастом... Хотя, такую ошибку можно было бы посчитать за везение. Потому что Дерек, не знакомый со мной, во сто крат предпочтительнее Дерека, знающего правду о пожаре. А уж Дерек-девственник и вовсе лакомый кусочек».  
– Кейт... Подожди. Кейт... – он оторвался от ее губ и замер, выпрямив руки, отодвигая ее от себя, не смотря ей в глаза и втайне радуясь, что она не может услышать предательский стук его сердца, прямо выпрыгивающего из груди. Хотя все его тело – вот кто самый настоящий предатель. Глупо скрывать, как сильно он хочет ее, особенно после того, как она снова прижала ладонь к его паху. – Мы же здесь не для этого.  
– Но разве нас кто-то подгоняет?  
Кейт знала, что соврала, их подгоняло время, но еще она знала, что Дерек пропустит ее ложь, не распознает, одурманенный ее ласками и собственным возбуждением. Наверняка их уже ищут, ведь ей не удалось увести его незаметно, но вот о том, что они могут прятаться здесь, никому не известно. Она вспомнила, как не так уж и давно – вообще-то как раз перед тем, как Питер вспорол ее горло когтями – в подвале под разрушенным домом Хейлов взрослый Дерек испепелял ее ненавистью и щелкал зубами, желая лишь одного: разорвать убийцу и предательницу на части. А она вела языком вдоль дорожки из черных волос на его взмокшем от пота животе и наслаждалась беспомощностью подвешенного на ржавых прутьях зверя и своей властью над ним. Он и сейчас дрожит. Но сейчас он не оттолкнет ее, не зарычит, он тянется к ней, хочет ее прикосновений, все его напряженное тело просто кричит об этом. Вот оно – время для ее маленькой, сладкой мести. За загубленную репутацию семьи Арджентов. За то, что ей пришлось умереть. Если он когда-нибудь вернется в свой настоящий возраст, если вспомнит этот вечер – о, как же он взвоет, как сильно будет проклинать ее! Ради этого она даже не убьет его. Не сейчас.  
– Тебе понравится, – она потянула за ремень, расстегивая на нем джинсы.  
Ее пальцы сдвинули вниз резинку трусов, подобрались к его твердому члену, обхватив, легонько сжав, неспешно поглаживая, и шумный выдох Дерека почти опалил щеку победно улыбающейся Кейт. Его бедра толкнулись навстречу ее чересчур медленным, дразнящим, сводящим с ума и от этого в чем-то даже болезненным ласкам. Он провел ладонями по ее шее, сдвинул руки к ключицам, завел пальцы под ее распахнутую куртку и сжал обнаженные плечи Кейт, потянул ее к себе, собираясь снова поцеловать. Но неожиданно рука мучительницы остановилась, грубо стиснула его член и, видя проблеск настоящей боли в глазах Дерка, Кейт зашептала ему на ухо:  
– Скажи, как часто ты думал обо мне, представлял нас вместе? Каждое утро? В душе перед сном? Посреди дня, отвлекаясь от уроков и тренировок в зале? Все эти грязные, взрослые вещи, что ты вытворял со мной в своих фантазиях... Это так неприлично, Дерек.  
Она уверена, что о малютке Пейдж он фантазировал куда чаще и больше, но ей не интересны его нежные, трепетные и наверняка до тошноты целомудренные фантазии в отношении пятнадцатилетней девчонки, которой он подарил свою первую любовь, и смерть которой навсегда изменила цвет его глаз. Кейт никогда не видела Дерека с теплыми желтыми глазами (они познакомились уже после того, как тело Пейдж нашли в лесу и, осмотрев раны, обвинили в нападении дикую пуму), но холодные голубые, глаза безжалостно отнявшего невинную жизнь, ей определенно нравились. То убийство Пейдж заставило ее заново присмотреться к Хейлам, а присмотревшись, она очень скоро поняла, что можно совместить приятное с полезным: крутить роман с доверчивым Дереком и следить за стаей, подбираясь к ней все ближе.  
– Как часто, сладкий?  
Вместо ответа он резко подался вперед, рывком стянул с ее плеч куртку, вот уже несколько минут воспринимаемую им как досадную, мешающую близости преграду, под которой на Кейт был надет лишь черный, обтягивающий грудь топ, наклонил голову и, не обращая внимания на весьма болезненные ощущения в паху, впился губами в ее оголившуюся шею. Его яростные поцелуи больше походили на укусы, и в какой-то момент Дерек даже усомнился, чего же ему хочется на самом деле: обладать Кейт или растерзать ее. Будто существовала какая-то особенная, дикая из-за своей невероятности причина, которую он просто обязан помнить, но отчего-то не помнит, и это его по-настоящему пугает, – вынуждающая его ненавидеть Кейт и подстрекающая пустить в ход клыки. Бред. Дерек предпочел не прислушиваться к странным мыслям и опасным желаниям, отмахнулся от всего непонятного, как от наваждения, и его ладонь накрыла грудь Кейт, без стеснения гладя и сжимая через ткань. Она закусила губу, и он, заметив, что ей нравится, тут же отпустил ее, перехватил ее запястье и заставил вытащить руку из его трусов.  
– Где-то здесь был диван...  
Его глухой, взволнованный голос прозвучал чересчур низко, и от этого показался Кейт более взрослым. Она с подозрением всмотрелась в его лицо. Напрасное беспокойство. Все в порядке. Дерек по-прежнему мальчишка, нет и намека на то, что он возвращается. Просто распалился и готов на все, лишь бы ему дали желаемое.  
Диван, действительно, нашелся. С высокой спинкой, большой, широкий, обтянутый потертой, коричневой кожей. Он стоял у дальней стены хранилища, за стеллажами с книгами и коробками, забитыми давно вышедшими из употребления дискетами, соседствующими со стареньким кубиком первого Эппл Макинтоша, выпущенного еще в начале восьмидесятых. Дерек не глядя смахнул на пол журналы, которые кто-то когда-то листал, сидя на диване, да так и не убрал на место. Но Кейт не собиралась позволить ему снова завалить себя, как в их первый раз. Если сегодня маленький наглый оборотень вторично расстанется с девственностью – то только на ее условиях.  
Она через голову стянула с него майку, и он быстро поднял руки, помогая ей. Майка полетела на пол, накрыв уже валяющуюся там куртку, и ладони Кейт заскользили по голой груди Дерека, по его плоскому животу, ощупывая, изучая, восстанавливая в памяти каждый миллиметр его тела. Для шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки он сложен просто идеально. Хорошая наследственность, бег по ночному лесу в полнолуние, занятия в школьной команде по баскетболу – да, Дерек, согласилась со своими мыслям Кейт, когда ты подрастешь и возмужаешь, то превратишься в настоящего красавчика. Заносчивого, строптивого, с чудовищно скверным характером и угрюмого. Она облизала мочку его уха и толкнула в грудь.  
– На спину.  
Он с готовностью послушался, но в последний момент обвил руками Кейт за талию, потянув за собой, и ей пришлось усесться на него сверху. Она чувствовала твердость его члена, упирающегося ей в ягодицы и трущегося о ее задницу, видела, как нарастающее желание затуманивает его взгляд, ощутила, как его горячие ладони заползли под ее топ, как пальцы потянули вниз бюстгальтер, и с его губ сорвался тихий стон, когда он прикоснулся к ее соскам. Его возбуждение передалось и ей, а новые, обострившиеся чувства пьянили слишком глубокими запахами, оглушали зачастившим, отчетливо различимым биением его сердца. Теперь она уже сама прижималась бедрами к его члену, вылизывала его шею, возвращалась с жадными поцелуями к его губам, задыхаясь от его сбивчивых, наполненных предвкушением поскуливаний, вдавливалась в его ладони, наслаждаясь тем, как он пальцами трет ее соски, мнет ее грудь, впервые в жизни ощущая податливое женское тело так близко. Она наклонилась, достаточно сильно укусила его за плечо и усмехнулась, услышав шипение и скрип его зубов. Но она знала, что ему это нравится. Будет нравиться.  
– Больно?  
– Не здесь...  
– Так проси меня, скажи, чего ты хочешь!   
Кейт готова была поклясться, что дерзкий взгляд светлых глаз, устремленных сейчас на нее снизу вверх, полыхает наглой самоуверенностью. Малышу Дереку и невдомек, что она только что пыталась подчинить его, заставить умолять, упрашивать ее.  
– Я. Хочу. Тебя.  
Он улыбнулся – широкой, искренней и раскрепощенной улыбкой, переполненной наивной веры в то, что тень, нависшая над ним после трагедии с Пэйдж, наконец-то развеялась. Кейт ласково, с глубоко запрятанным сочувствием провела ладонью по его щеке. «Подожди немного, и я навсегда лишу тебя этого сверкающего, слепящего обаяния. Улыбайся шире, мой сладкий мальчик. Радуйся. Живи в неведении. Доверяй людям. Пока еще можешь».  
– Тогда поздравляю, – почти промурлыкала она. – Сегодня ты взял главный приз.  
Она помогла ему избавиться от остатков одежды, стянула с себя топ, сбросила джинсы и замерла перед ним, позволяя налюбоваться ее обнаженным телом. Он приподнялся на локтях, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы и того, как откровенно торчит его возбужденный член, скользнул жадным взглядом по ее белым плечам, по высокой груди с алыми сосками, по бархатистой коже живота – и остановился на черных кружевных трусиках, достаточно прозрачных, чтобы еще сильнее распалить его воображение. Предугадав намерение Дерека, Кейт на секунду опередила его и, так и не позволив раздеть себя полностью, прильнула к нему, подалась вниз, лаская его тело шелковистыми волосами, выгибая спину и наклоняясь к его паху, чтобы потереться грудью о его член. Он нетерпеливо вскинул бедра, прижимаясь к ней, но Кейт снова принялась дразнить его, отстранилась, повела языком по его напряженному животу, погладила, слегка царапая ногтями его ноги, почти прикасаясь губами к блестящей головке, но так и не поцеловала, не взяла у него в рот. Дерек шумно задышал, ухватился дрожащими руками за ее плечи, подтолкнул вниз, и, наконец, Кейт, ликуя, услышала его сбивчивую мольбу:  
– Прошу тебя... Кейт...  
Он даже не заметил, как и когда она успела избавиться от трусиков. В его ноздри ударил запах ее возбуждения, кружа голову, почти сводя с ума. Ему хотелось прикосновений, хотелось ласки и сладкого томления, хотелось растянуть предвкушение, полностью отдаться эмоциям и чувствам, насладиться ими и утонуть в них. Но Кейт проигнорировала все его желания, поступила по-своему, оседлала его, снова взяла в руку его член и, направив в себя, резко опустилась, срывая с губ Дерека очередной протяжный стон. Никакой прелюдии, никаких нежных ласк. Его второй первый раз. И оба – с ней. Она даже не позволила ему поцеловать себя, удержала руками его плечи, вжимая в диван, полностью контролируя, наслаждаясь тем, как он сейчас зависим от нее. Не дала ему ни секунды, чтобы привыкнуть, прочувствовать проникновение, осознать, что он больше не мальчик, а сразу начала двигаться, вскидывая бедра и опускаясь на него, взяла тот быстрый темп, который всегда заводил его. Дерек откинул голову, прикрыл глаза, водил ладонями по ее ногам, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, и Кейт хищно улыбнулась. Он полностью принадлежал ей. Она знала все его слабости, знала, как лишить его воли и добиться подчинения. Сейчас он только ее. Прирученный и покорный.  
Внезапно он ухватился за ее за бока, оторвал бедра от дивана, приподнимаясь, и сильными толчками начал двигаться ей навстречу, ускоряя темп, крепко держа ее, насаживая на свой член. В подвале было холодно, но их голые, разгоряченные тела блестели от пота. И хотя Кейт все еще сидела сверху, инициативу Дерек умудрился перехватить. Он вбивался в нее, направлял, стискивал ее задницу, а Кейт кусала губы в тщетной попытке сдержать сладостные стоны – и все-таки сдалась, покоряясь напору вошедшего во вкус мальчишки.  
Она находилась уже на грани, как вдруг его неумелые движения облачились уверенностью, обострив удовольствие. Кейт уперлась ладонью в его грудь, чтобы выгнуться в последнем предоргазменном экстазе, и замерла, с ужасом понимая, что ее пальцы только что легли на жесткие волосы, которых еще как минимум года три-четыре не должно быть на гладкой коже подростка. Она распахнула глаза и натолкнулась на горящий синевой и ненавистью взгляд вмиг вернувшегося в свой настоящий возраст Дерека. Он зарычал, с силой схватил ее за запястья, ничуть не заботясь о том, что может изукрасить ее кожу синяками или бороздами от когтей, сбросил с себя, перекатился сам и перевернул ее, подминая под себя, хватая одной рукой под живот, рывком подтягивая вверх, а второй давя на плечи, вынуждая встать на колени и приподняться, оттопырив задницу, и с силой засадил ей сзади, больно сжал ее бедра, заставляя подмахивать его неистовым, грубым толчкам.  
– Ненавижу... тебя...  
Он тяжело, возбужденно дышал, кусал ее спину, наваливаясь сверху всем своим немалым весом, трахал ее, заставляя кричать под ним, выгибаться, сам рычал, вторя ее стонам. Его дыхание сбилось, толчки участились, набирая по-настоящему бешеный темп, Кейт не выдержала, упала на согнутые локти, ее тело содрогнулось, и сквозь подступающий оргазм она почувствовала, как Дерек еще крепче обхватывает ее, хотя кажется, что крепче уже некуда, он запросто может переломить ее пополам, вжимается в ее взмокшую, скользкую спину – и они кончают одновременно. Безумно, неистово, скрепленные одним лишь чувством – взаимной ненавистью, во сто крат усилившей все ощущения. Последнее, что услышала Кейт, прежде чем ей позволили безвольно распластаться на диване, это как низкий, вибрирующий рык взрослого зверя переходит на более высокий по тембру, протяжный стон, больше подходящий подростку.  
Она с трудом нашла в себе силы, повернула голову – и мысленно, с небывалым облегчением поблагодарила всех ацтекских богов разом: рядом с ней, часто дыша, лениво, удовлетворенно поглаживая ее по бедру одной рукой, развалился Дерек-мальчишка. И судя по выражению его глаз, сейчас он пребывал на седьмом, самом верхнем небе удовольствия и счастья, и убивать ее не собирался.  
Они лежали так некоторое время, приходя в себя. Обнявшись и ластясь друг к другу, словно настоящие любовники. Она гладила его по спине, обрисовывала пальцами татуировку, даже поцеловала в губы, а он довольно прикрывал глаза и улыбался. Такого Дерека – спокойного, забывшего о мести, она даже готова была полюбить. Все-таки когда-то им было хорошо.  
– Пора.  
Он первым прервал негу, окутавшую их теплом и расслабленностью, и потянулся за одеждой.  
– Надо найти то, за чем мы пришли.

 

– Чертов!.. Ебучий!.. Кобель!!..  
Несколько часов спустя Кейт с каждым новым выкриком лупила в стену кулаком, углубляя выбоину и заставляя разлетаться бетонное крошево. Все было напрасно, она по-прежнему не в состоянии контролировать перевоплощения и снедающую ее безудержную ярость. Она не может вернуть себе человеческий облик. Вертится на месте, скалится и со звериным воем изрыгает злость.  
Трискелион, единственная вещь, способная помочь ей, обучить ее, вещь, ради которой она таскала это песье отродье в Мексику, ради которой снова переспала с ним – даже не переспала, а позволила себя отыметь, так и остался недосягаем. Если б только Питер не вмешался!.. Живой, невредимый Питер. Проклятые Хейлы! В этом чертовом городе хоть кто-нибудь может нормально умереть?.. Или хотя бы вести себя так, как ей нужно!  
Малолетка-Дерек, едва впрыгнув обратно в штаны, сломя голову умчался спасать тех, кого толком даже не знает – еще не знает, но и узнав, не начнет доверять им (впрочем, как и они ему), в хранилище полетели дымовые гранаты, засверкали слепящие вспышки, и Кейт сбежала. Отозвала своих берсеркеров, и они ушли с территории школы. Все впустую. Хитрый, тщательно продуманный план провалился. Ее прямо разрывало от негодования и бешенства, трясло от желания убить – хоть кого-нибудь!..  
И тут она совсем некстати вспомнила как, отдыхая после бурного секса, водила языком вдоль черных спиральных завитков на спине Дерека. Он еще шутливо заметил: «Похоже, ты решила оставить у меня на спине какой-то знак, раз так старательно вычерчиваешь замысловатые фигуры». Он и понятия не имел о татуировке. Он сделает ее позже, после пожара. Кейт не стала ему ничего объяснять. Да и как можно объяснить то, чего она и сама не понимает: почему рисунок, состоящий из трех спиралей, с которым щеголял взрослый Дерек, остался на том же месте и у Дерека-подростка, а не исчез, как многое другое, что она отняла у него, затащив в гробницу под храмом ацтеков? Неужели этот символ действительно наделен силой, как она и предполагала с самого начала?..  
Альфа, бета, омега.  
Омега, альфа, бета.  
Бесконечная череда состояний. Неразрывный цикл. Мантра, которую тянет повторять вновь и вновь.  
В ее воспоминаниях широкие линии татуировки вздрагивают от малейшего движения. Вот Дерек свел лопатки, выгибаясь, прежде чем встать с дивана, и исходящие из центра рисунка лучи ожили, начали закручиваться перед мысленным взором Кейт, все быстрее и быстрее, по часовой стрелке, завораживая, затягивая вглубь, туманя восприятие и – неожиданно! – успокаивая. Зеленый огонь в ее глазах угас, боль из напряженных, перекрученных мышц ушла, клыки и когти исчезли, черты лица разгладились, дыхание замедлилось и стало ровным.  
Кейт улыбнулась: все-таки она заполучила свой трискелион. И он, несомненно, работал!  
Стоп. А разве это не означает, что теперь всякий раз, чтобы успокоиться, ей придется вспоминать эту спину и эту ночь?!  
– Чтоб ты сдох, Дерек Хейл!..  
От ее победной улыбки не осталось и следа.

 

Питер сидел на своем излюбленном месте – мягком диванчике под винтовой лестницей – и смотрел на племянника, застывшего немым изваянием перед огромным окном. Наконец ему надоело пялиться в его спину, и он решил задать давно вертевшийся на языке вопрос. Но начал, как всегда, издалека.  
– Знаешь, Дерек, мое обоняние меня никогда не подводило. Ну, почти никогда, тот период, когда я восстанавливался после воскрешения, я не беру в расчет. Кстати, спасибо тебе и Лидии, не помню, благодарил ли я тебя, а вот милашку Мартин точно успел поздравить с умело проведенным ритуалом. – Дерек повернул голову и мрачно, исподлобья посмотрел на дядюшку. – Так я к чему... Было вовсе не сложно понять, на что вы с Кейт потратили появившееся у вас время, пока сидели в хранилище. О, этот запах похоти, возбуждения, страсти... Ну, и всего того, что обычно происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, когда они срывают друг с друга одежду.  
Теперь уже Дерек полностью развернулся к нему. Еще хоть одно слово, хоть пол словечка, говорил его тяжелый взгляд, и Питер, которого угрюмое настроение племянника только еще больше забавляло, полетит вон.  
– Знаешь, а ведь первый раз помнят все. И мне до жути интересно, какой будешь помнить ты?  
Как и следовало ожидать, в ответ раздалось низкое рычание, Дерек в два прыжка преодолел разделяющее их пространство, перемахнув через стол, как будто его и не существовало вовсе, схватил провокатора за шкирку и швырнул через всю комнату.  
– О, я понял!.. – Питер, долетев до дальней стены, поднялся, отряхнул майку и с досадой посмотрел на дырки, оставленные когтями. – Ну, ё-мое, Дерек, я не любитель ходить в рванье, ты же знаешь. Разве нельзя быть поосторожнее?  
– Прогуляешься по магазинам, – огрызнулся в ответ Дерек. – Так что ты понял?  
Питер мстительно ухмыльнулся:  
– Ты будешь помнить оба раза.  
Его следующий возмущенный вопль потонул в новом, уже куда более грозном рыке, доказывая лишь одно: дядюшка Питер угадал.


End file.
